Previously, many types of identification devices and systems have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to identify individuals in a work or recreational environment under dark conditions.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date5,414,405Hogg et al.May 9, 19956,030,089Parker et al.Feb. 29, 20006,310,552 B1Stumberg et al.Oct. 30, 20016,934,571 B2Wiesmann et al.Aug. 23, 20057,315,037 B1Page et al.Jan. 1, 2008Patent Publication DocumentPublication NumberInventorPub. DateWO 2007/097678 A1KormosAug. 30, 20072008/0170382 A1Mass et al.Jul. 17, 2008
Hogg et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,405 teaches an identification device employing an IR LED contained within a housing which is carried by a person to be identified in dark conditions. The housing enables it to have a stick-on capability whereby the housing is configured be attached to the clothing of a wearer. The IR LED flashes and may be coded in a specific sequence enabling the wearer to be identified.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,552 B1 issued to Stumberg et al. is for a system allowing a firefighter to monitor safety related parameters during firefighting activities through audible and/or visual means. The system monitors pressure in the breathing system and ambient temperature along with motion. An audible alarm is activated to indicate a potential emergency situation relating to low remaining air time, impending thermal breakthrough and of lack of motion of the firefighter.
Wiesmann et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,934,571 B2 discloses a self contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) mask incorporating a series of physiologic sensors. A processor associated with a transmitter monitors groups of individuals wearing the SCBA masks. The status of several individuals in a hazardous environment may be monitored at once and their situation known over a period of time.
Page et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,315,037 B1 teaches an infrared identification device including a light emitting panel receiving light from an infrared light source for conduction within the panel and emission from a surface on one side of the panel making it easy to detect at night when viewed through night vision equipment. The device functions in an interrogation mode allowing activation remotely by a signal or code and return a signal response.
PCT Patent Publication No. WO 2007/097678 A1 issued to Kormos discloses a light emitting device adapted to be attached to at least one air cylinder carried by a scuba or smoke diver. The device consists of an electroluminescent filament and a protective cover enclosing the filament which is made of translucent heat resistant silicone material. The light emitting device has resilient fastening elements arranged to secure the device to air cylinders.
Mass et al. in U.S. patent application publication 2008/0170382 A1 discloses an illuminated safety helmet used during sporting events and occupations, such as fire fighters, construction workers and oil field employees. The helmet includes LED's providing alternating sources of intense light to better locate the helmet. The LED's may be adjusted to increase brightness or blinking time to provide better visibility in current conditions.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,089 issued to Parker et al.